Adaptability and versatility remain advantageous device characteristics. In the context of hand held devices, adaptations for various use modalities are known and desirable. In the context of launching devices, there exists stand alone launching devices, e.g., hand held launching devices and/or shoulder supported launching devices, and launching devices which are a component or element of a primary device characterized by an enhanced functionality.
In a launching device context, a well known, and well documented example of enhanced functionality, namely, dual functionality, is the M203 40 mm grenade launcher. This single shot launcher was designed as a rifle attachment in order to increase the efficiency with which a soldier could alternate between bullet fire via the “host weapon,” and high energy grenade fire which was previously available via use of a dedicated, separate weapon, namely, the M79. Many interface approaches were developed in furtherance of equipping a host weapon with the M203 launcher, both minimally altered solutions (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,489 (Kurak), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,823 (Griffin)), and unaltered solutions (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,823 (Griffin)).
Modular designs, and systems so characterized, have been developed and are generally viewed as advantageous and desirable. For example, RM Equipment, Inc., Miami, Fla. (USA) provides, among other things, an M203PI Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module (EGLM). Unaltered and minimally altered interface solutions, advantageously but not necessarily via an interbar for non-rail interfaces, are provided. Moreover, in a “rail” context or environment (i.e., rails having their origins in military standard “MIL-STD-1913 (AR), 3 Feb. 1995” entitled “Dimensioning of Accessory Mounting Rail for Small Arms Weapon,” and an update thereto, namely, “MIL-STD-1913 Update Notice 1, 10 Jun. 1999”) a “universal” module is advantageously provided. As shown and described in Applicant's published international application WO 2012/099876 (Appl. No. PCT/US2012/021543), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, such universal modules are characterized by direct (see e.g., WO 2012/099876, FIG. 1 or 9) or indirect means (see e.g., WO 2012/099876, FIG. 12) to readily, reliably and robustly unite an EGLM or the like with/to, for instance, a host device or tactical mount (see e.g., the M203PI Tactical from RM Equipment; see also, either of U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,412 or 7,827,721, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entireties).
As is known and appreciated, virtually any rifle or sub-gun (i.e., a host weapon) can be equipped with a grenade launcher. Again, at least in the context of the M203PI, the EGLM may be added/removed in relation to a host weapon as a supplemental device as easily as changing magazines. Moreover, owing to structural features, a single EGLM may be readily shared by grenadiers carrying different host weapons, and exchanged as needed. Thus, cross-training and tactical operations are not hardware limited, with dedicated grenadiers no longer a necessity as any/all team member(s) may suitably and advantageously have at their ready disposal an easily adapted multifunction device.
Beyond provisions as a supplemental device, there remains a need for dedicated, stand alone functionality, more particularly, a need for improvements with regard to stand alone versatility, namely, versatility in the context of launcher platforms. Platforms, more often than not, generally comprise those characterized by a pistol grip or a pistol grip and a stock/butt stock assembly.
An innovative tactical mount from RM Equipment is characterized by a novel hinge mechanism which permits ready operator conversion between hand/pistol based support/operation and shoulder based support/operation (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,412). While widely viewed as a welcome improvement over a singular firing modality platform, it is believed that a truly universal approach remains outstanding and desirable.
Thus, and broadly, it is desirable to provide a launcher system, characterized by a launching device, operable or otherwise, wherein the launching device may be readily utilized in either of hand held or shoulder supported postures. Moreover, in the non-limiting context of grenade launching, it is believed advantageous to offer a grenade launcher system, advantageously but not necessarily in a kit form or format, generally characterized by a grenade launcher, or replica thereof, operable or otherwise, and a launcher platform readily convertible without tools between either of a hand/pistol based operation/firing, and/or a shoulder based operation/firing, more particularly, to enable a variety of launcher modalities, whether as a supplemental or primary device, via select, no-tool operator structural additions/removals.